Academia SH&P
by lovemusicbooksandhistorys
Summary: En este mundo hay personas con poderes y habilidades especiales, como personas sin ellas, asi que los primeros que han tenido han inventado una academia para que los futuros chicos con poderes y habilidades aprendan a controlarlos. Ahi se situan nuestros protagonistas, como estudiantes de esa academia.


**Ninjago y sus personajes no me pertencen solo los personajes que yo cree**

 **Historia sin fines de lucro, con el proposito de entretene.**

 _"Nuevo año, nuevas oportunidades"_

 _-_ Bienvenidos a un nuevo año- dijo un profesor a su clase. El era de piel bronceada, cabello café oscuro y ojos azules, alto, delgado y con algo de músculos. Vestia un jean negro, una camisa blanca con corbata café y zapatos negros.- Soy su nuevo profesor de historia, Simon Ward, ycomo no los conosco ni ustedes a mi, empezaremos diciendo nuestro nombre, edad, hobbys, cosas que nos gustan y poder, ya que cada uno tiene al menos un poder o habilidad. Yo empezaré, soy Simon Ward, tengo 25 años, me gusta leer e ir al cine al igual que me gusta aprender la historia de cosas, mi poder es el conocimiento. Ahora tú-dijo al final señalando a la primera chica de la primera fila de izquierda a derecha.

-Soy Elizabeth James,tengo 16 años mis hobbys son cocinar e ir al teatro, me gusta la actuacion y mi poder es cambio de forma-Dijo una rubia, con el cabello suelto por debajo de los hombros, ojos cafe oscuro, piel bronceada, algo bajita, cintura plana, pechos y caderas medianas. Vestia una blusa amarilla con Jake el Perro estampada, un short negro de jeans y tenis Converses amarillas.

\- Soy Skylar Cheng, mi edad es de 16 años, mis hobbys son ayudar a mi padre en el restaurante, me gusta ir al parque y tengo el poder del Ámbar, osea utilizar el poder de quien toque sin arrebatar se lo-dijo una pelinaranja de ojos azul amarrado en una coleta alta y piel blanca, un poco mas alta que la anterior, cintura plana, pechos pequeños y cintura mediana. Vestia un vestido por arriba de las rodillas anaranjado y sandalias cafés.

-Soy Zane Julien, tengo 16, mis hobbys son cocinar y practicar hockey, me gusta el invierno y la tecnología y mi poder el el hielo y son muy bueno con cosas tecnologícas- dijo un chico que estaba detras de la pelinaranja, el tenia cabello rubio platino muy claro en picos, ojos color gris - celestes y piel blanca algo pálida, delgado, alto, cuerpo atlético y con algo de músculos. Vestia un jean gris, una camisa blanca manga larga a cuadros azules, blancos, negros y grices y tenis Adidas grises.

\- Soy Nya Smith, tengo 16 años, mis hobbys son ir al cine y nadar, me gusta la playa y mi poder es el agua- dijo una pelinegra de ojos azules, cabello corto lacio por los hombros negro y piel blanca, delgada, de cintura plana, algo alta, de pechos y caderas medianas algo pequeñas. Vestia una blusa de tirantes delgados roja, una enagua de jean celeste y zapatillas rojas.

\- Soy Kai Smith, hermano gemelo de Nya, con su misma edad, 16, mis hobbys son forjar espadas, jugar futbol americano y estar con mi hermana, me gusta la playa y las películas de terror y mi poder es el fuego- dijo el primer chico de la segunda fila, tenia piel blanca bronceada, ojos color rojo y cabello marrón oscuro, alto, delgado, atlético y con músculo. Vestia un jean negro, una camisa roja manga larga arremangada y tenis Vans rojas.

\- Soy Cole Bucket, tengo 16, mis hobbys son jugar video juegos y la danza, me gusta la naturaleza, ir al parque de atracciones y las peliculas de terror y mi poder es la tierra.- dijo un pelinegro de ojos cafés oscuros y piel bronzeada, delgado, alto, cuerpo atlético y con músculo. Vestia un pantalón café oscuro, una camisa negra con el estampado de AC DC y tenis Vans negras.

Asi siguieron presentandose y el maestro ponia atención, como por ejemplo:

\- Mi nombre es Jay Walker, tengo 16, mis hobbys son construir y bailar, me gustan las caricaturas y mi poder es el rayo- dijo un castaño de cabello claro, ojos azul eléctrico y piel blanca, estatura alta, delgado, atlético y con algo de músculos. Vestia un jean azul, camisa blanca con el dibujo de un rayo y tenis Adidas blancas.

-Soy Pixal Borg, tengo 16, mis hobbies son usar la computadora y crear programas, me gusta la tecnología y esa es mi habilidad, la tecnología y la ciencia- dijo una chica de piel blanca, cabello gris atado en una coleta alta y ojos lilas, delgada, alta y con pechos medianos y cintura y caderas pequeñas.

Siguieron presentandose hasta que solo faltaban los últimos cuatro de la ultima fila:

-Soy Lloyd Garmadon, tengo 15, mis hobbies son jugar video juegos y con mi perro, al igual que me gusta jugar fútbol soccer y los comics y tengo el poder dorado, osea los cuatro elementos rayo, tierra, hielo y fuego, ademas de luz- dijo un rubio platino de ojos verdes y piel blanca, estatura alta, delgado, atlético y con algo de músculo. Vestia un jean negro, una camisa verde clara, chamarra negra de capucha con el dibujodde un esqueleto y converses verdes.

-Soy Aleandro Hamilton, tengo 16, uno de mis hobbies es practicar soccer, me gustan los comics y las caricaturas y mi poder es el tiempo-dijo un castaño, de ojos color miel y piel bronzeada, alto, con algo de musculo, atlético y delgado. Vestia un pantalón café, una camisa blanca con un relog estampado y zapatos burros cafés oscuros.

\- Soy Kairi Wootread, tengo 16, mis hobbys son plantar flores y árboles e ir al parque, me gustan los animales y mi poder es la naturaleza-dijo una rubia de ojos azul celeste, piel blanca algo bronceada y cabello rubio recogido en una trenza tipo Elsa de Frozen, delgada, algo alta, de pechos medianos al

go grandes, cintura plana y caderas medianas algo anchas. Vestia una blusa blanca, enagua verde agua y zapatillas del color de la enagua.

-Soy Aria Aragon, tengo 15, mis hobbys son muchos,, entre lo que me gusta está la música y es algo largo de explicar lo de mis poderes asi que lo omitire- dijo a diferencia de los otros algo tímida una chica pelinegra que llevaba su cabello en un moño, piel blanca nivea y ojos negros brillantes como con destellos blancos, no se notaba su complexion fisica ya que llevaba un sueter negro de capucha muy grande y un jean olgado, ambos negros, guantes sin dedos negros y burros del mismo color.

-Bien, ya que tardamos tocará receso en un rato, recuerden a la próxima lección de historia traer el libro de texto, un cuaderno y lapices, lapiceros y demás. - dijo el maestro, justo terminó de hablar sonó el timbre como él dijo.

Todos los chicos salieron al receso, unos al patio, otros a la cafetería y otros a dar vueltas por la Academia.

En la cafetería

-Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?- preguntó Kai a Lloyd, Cole y Zane, que estaban en uns mesa de la cafetería.

-Claro - respondió Lloyd y Kai y Nya se sentsron junto a ellos.

\- Está ocupado? -preguntó Elizabeth que venia junto a Pixal y Skylar señalando unos espacios libres en esa mesa, ya que todas las otras estaban ocupadas.

-Sientensen- ofreció Zane, a lo que ellas hicieron.

Quedaron acomodados así: Zane- Lloyd-Cole-Jay-Kai y al frente de ellos Nya - Skylar- Elizabeth -Pixal. Y todavia sobraba espacio en la mesa ya que eran dos mesas pegadas.

-Soy Elizabeth, pero diganme Eli, un gusto - dijo la mencionada rompiendo el incómodo silencio formado.

-Igual, diganme Sky

-Igual - dijieron todos al unsonio

Empezaron a comer entre risas y platicas, hasta que sonó el timbre y fueron a su siguiente clase: fueron al laboratorio y vieron que seria en parejas y se sentaron asi: Nya y Skylar, Pixal y Eli, Zane y Jay, Lloyd y Cole, Kai y Aleandro y Kairi y Aria. Pero no pensaron algo

-Bien clase, espero no esten muy bien acomodados ya que tengo sus puestos asignados- dijo entrando un chico rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca, alto, delgado y no era muy atlético ni con músculo. Vestia un jean azul, zapatos negros y una camisa roja.-Soy su nuevo profesor de Quimica, David Wells, enseguida empezaré a dictar las parejas y donde se sentarán, esa será su posicion por el resto del año y la misma en otras clases que sea en pareja.. Empezaran con el primer asiento de la primera fila, luego el segundo y cuando se llene esa fila con la otra y asi.

-Kai Smith y Pixal Borg

-Nya Smith y Zane Julien

-Thalia Matthews y Jacob Green

-Cole Bucket y Skylar Cheng

-Rebeca Hittoo y Michel Davidson

-Otro sin importancia

-otros mas sin importancia

-Lloyd Garmadon y Aleandro Hamilton

\- otro sin importancia

-Kairi Wootread y Elizabeth James

-otro mas que no importa

-Y por último Jay Walker y Aria Aragon.

-Su trabajo de hoy es conocerse mejor entre compañeros con su pareja y al final de la clase exponer lo que aprendieron, bien comienzen

 **Lamento hacer tan corto este cap, o al menos a mi me pareció algo corto, pero son las 1: 00 am y ya tengo sueño. Pero bueno, hasta la próxima actualización, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, tomatazo o pastel dejenlo en los reviews**


End file.
